


A Strange Favor (or Favour if You'd Like)

by Squidy3254



Series: In what multiverse is this... [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Multiverse, Strangeolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidy3254/pseuds/Squidy3254
Summary: Of school seminars and such...





	A Strange Favor (or Favour if You'd Like)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d just another little brain fart I had looking at a pic of Strange and Spidey on Instagram, set in a timeline in this multiverse as my Strange Desserts ficlet. It’s just utter Strangeolly crack 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. Not for profit yo, not for profit, just needed to put down a brain fart and deal crack.

_New York City, somewhere in the multiverse._

“Ah, young master Parker. To what do we owe your presence?” Wong opens the door to 177A Bleecker Street to see the young man fidgeting in front of the Sanctum.

“Oh hey Mr. Wong, listen is Dr. Strange in right now? I really need to ask him a favor?” Wong looked at the teen and he could see Peter Parker was anxious, whatever it is must be of utmost importance.

Wong lead the youngster into the Sanctum “Master Strange will be back shortly, he has to attend to some business in London. Can I get you anything? Tea?”

“Oh no, it’s ok. I’ll just wait here.” Whenever Peter visit the Sanctum, he was always both in awe and a tad creeped out. Last time the Cloak snuck up on him and he ended up knocking over one of the relics in the library upstairs. Needless to say, Strange and Wong were not amused. Peter rocked back and forth on his sneakers and saw Wong still stood by watching him. “Come on Mr. Wong, I’m not going to touch anything, I swear!”

“It’s not you I’m worried about. That Cloak has a mind of its own and for some reason, it likes to have fun with you Master Parker.”

A portal opens at the top of the stairs and through it comes Stephen Strange, dressed not in his usual robes but in a sweater and jeans. He turns around and gives a brunette woman on the other side of the portal a kiss “I’ll see you next time?” Before she could answer, they hear rapid footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Dr. Strange, I need a HUUUUGE favor…oh, hi Dr. Hooper!”

The brunette smiles at Peter and crosses the portal to give him a hug “Hey Peter! How have you been?”

“What is it, kid?” Stephen was just a tad peeved that his goodbye kiss to Molly was rudely interrupted. “You know I can’t use the stone to turn back time so you can upload an assignment that you somehow forgot that was due because you were fighting some thug down by the bodega at the same time as the deadline…”

“Actually Doc, it’s not that. Well technically, I don’t have to ask you now that Dr. Hooper is here.”

Stephen cocks his eyebrow up inquisitively at the kid “What do you need from Molly?”

“A body.”

“A body?” Stephen looks over to his girlfriend, why does everyone seem to think that she can provide bodies like she runs “Corpse-r-Us”? Nobody knew about her involvement with Holmes’ little magic trick a few years back save for their little circle.

“See I am taking Intro to Forensic Science at school as an elective because NOTHING else was available and we were supposed to be visiting the morgue to observe an autopsy but for some reason they canceled on us and I don’t know why I mentioned that I knew a pathologist and my teacher Mr. Citron is an absolute forensic nut and when he found out that I knew Dr. Hooper from St. Bart’s, and believe me he is a big fan of yours Dr. Hooper, read like all your papers. Anyways, he wanted me to ask her if she can video an autopsy for the class…”

Stephen really wishes he can open a portal and send this kid back to Long Island City or Sunnyside or wherever in Queens he lived. But his Molly would not approve, for she was rather fond of this teen. He was smart and an overall decent kid, Strange would agree, as he would regularly seek the sorcerer out when he needed tutoring in biology or how to deal with mystical beings that occasionally popped up around his neighborhood. Currently however, he was getting a splitting headache from his incessant chatter. Though what is up with this kid and his run-on sentences? Oh, the demise of the school system. But he got to hand it to the kid and his lung capacity for being able to articulate so much in a short span of time.

“Well I would have to check with Mike first, but I don’t see why not. We are a teaching hospital, be glad to motivate the next generation of mad scientists. Just hope your lunchtime isn’t scheduled after the post-mortem video, otherwise I don’t think you can look at pizza or macaroni cheese for a while.”

“Well see here’s the thing…” Peter rocked back and forth on his heels, not looking at the couple, Stephen squinted his eyes as though reading his mind “Tell me you did not promise a live one?”

“Not really possible though.” Peter looked up at Molly in disappointment, she turned to Stephen with a small impish smile “Can’t exactly do it on a live one, can I?”

The raven-haired sorcerer smirked at this comment. His Molly did have a most unique sense of humor “You know what I mean.”

“I mean think about it guys. Wouldn’t this be a fine opportunity for your institution for outreach and collaboration with an American academic institution? I mean, we need a bit more professional anecdotes, the most exposure we get on the morgue are CSI reruns and iZombie.”

Stephen knitted his eyes and stared at the boy, well played Peter, he knows how much Molly loves to rant about how unrealistic those shows are.

“Live-streaming would be a first, though you guys would have to set up the whole feed…”

“See here is where you come in, Dr. Strange. How about we bring Dr. Hooper and the body into my school using your Sling Ring?”

Stephen and Molly both raised their eyebrows in unison, was he serious now?

“Umm, that’s a no, kid.”

“But Dr. Strange, you for one know how fascinating the human body is and plus my classmates would think that you are mad cool as a scientist and a sorcerer, two practices that run completely opposite to each other, I mean you can actually also do a seminar on how does one balance science and the metaphysical…”

Stephen twirls his hand to open a portal behind Peter to the alley next to his apartment building. “Bye, Parker.”

Just as Stephen was about to send Peter into the portal, a loud banging comes from Molly’s flat inside the other portal.

“Molly!!! I need you to head into Bart’s and examine the corpse from Dimmock’s case! I believe I have found the correlation between the victim’s Swedish Fish addiction and…oh Strange, you’re here.”

Molly and Stephen sighed and turned to find Sherlock Holmes had picked the lock to her flat. Peter looks at the tall curly haired man in awe “Holy crap! You’re Sherlock Holmes. Oh man, Mr. Citron is going to be so jealous! Mr. Holmes, I’m Peter, Dr. Hooper’s friend…”

Sherlock gazed at the boy with a frown, then turned to Molly with raised eyebrows as if asking _who is this reprobate?_

“Oh! Maybe you and Dr. Hooper can conduct a seminar on solving crimes through forensics and deduction together”

“Ok kid, bye bye!” And with a flick of his hand, Stephen sent Peter through the portal and closed it. He turned to Molly and drew his fingers in the circle in the direction of Sherlock “You need me to, you know…?”

Molly shook her head, wound her hands to his neck and pulled him down for a slow and sweet kiss “I’m kind of curious what Swedish Fish have to do with this case. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 “Your place or mine?”

Sherlock was already out of the door and impatiently called out “Strange, you’ll end up slinging or whatever it is that you do into her bed later anyways. Come along, Molly! Time is of the essence.”

Molly took his hand and caressed over the Sling Ring “How about Singapore? I’m in the mood for some chili crab and away from _them_. I’m pretty sure Sherlock has been banned for his little investigation involving their otter population. Even Mycroft won’t be able to get him into the country.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic pays a little homage to my school, which is extremely similar to Peter's school. Needless to say when I saw Homecoming, I cringed quite a bit at the school scenes on how unrealistic they were.
> 
> I was actually part of the year that they offered Forensic Sciences as an experimental elective and took it was an elective since nothing else was cool. It eventually did made it into the regular offerings at my alma mater.


End file.
